gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Infernus Classic
|manufacturer = Pegassi |price = $915,000 (Legendary Motorsport) |related = Infernus |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Banshee (needles) Banshee (dial texture) |inttxd = Banshee & Infernus Classic |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelname = infernus2 |handlingname = INFERNUS2 |textlabelname = INFERNUS2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 20 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = Infernus (HD Universe) }} The Pegassi Infernus Classic is a two-door classic sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Being a Pegassi vehicle, the Infernus Classic takes design cues from multiple Lamborghini vehicles, most notably the and the Cizeta V16T in its general body shape, along with its wheels. The vehicle also resembles other 1980s vehicles, most notably a front fascia from the . In the front fascia, the vehicle's most prominent feature is its pop-up twin headlamps, derived from the . The Pegassi badge is centralised on the hood, while other vehicle badges are found around the interior of the car. Within the grille is a cluster of the fog lamp, indicator and auxiliary lamp. Small intakes are found below the grille directing airflow to the front brakes. On the side profiling, the car sports a single strake line which splits air into side intakes, with an upper intake leading to the engine bay and the lower intake to the rear brakes. Conventional plastic wing mirrors are found mounted just behind the A pillar. The overall body shape is most noticeable from the side, giving the car its prolific wedge, lengthened design. The car features butterfly doors, as oppose to the Diablo's scissor doors. Behind the side windows are what appear to be more intakes leading to the upper engine bay constructed from a polymer rather than the vehicle's metal body, following on from the B pillar of the window. The B pillar is seemingly endless and meets at the very rear of the car along with the side profile's belt line. The Infernus Classic's rims are directly based on those of the Lamborghini Diablo. In the rear portion, because of the immense engine size and wedge profile of the vehicle, width at this point is most extensive. The B-pillars separate to merge with the rear side body panels, leaving ample room for the engine hood cover - a series of slotted covers, with larger slots at the up-most point of the hood and four groups of covers at the rearmost point. Like the Infernus, the Infernus Classic sports unique rear lamps, of which the inner lamps consist of reverse lights. Below the lamps, twin exist dual exhausts emerge from plastic plating inset into the bodywork. A primary rear grille is also found underneath the central license plate. The Infernus Classic's interior consists mostly of suede material, based on the Diablo's interior. The central column features a radio set, numerous accessories and buttons, and a set of two dials matching the main dashboard's dial cluster. Two air con units, like the Diablo, are found on the dashboard above the central column. The dashboard represents the classic boxy design, with a large dial set and numerous additional lights. The Pegassi wordmark is found on the passenger side airbag cover, on the floor mats, and on a case next to the gear stick. The vehicle's engine is also based directly on that of the Diablo. It sports a large V12 engine with offset intake manifolds. The Pegassi wordmark is also found on the intake covers, similar to how the Diablo's intake covers feature Lamborghini wordmarks. While the engine is aluminium, strips of color according to the primary color of the vehicle are found on the intake covers. The side cold intake piping is seen entering the engine intake manifolds from the rear. If purchased through Legendary Motorsport, the Infernus Classic will be fitted a stock wing that resembles the Lamborghini Diablo SV's stock spoiler; however, if spawned through other means, the wing will not be installed. The spoiler can be seen on the Legendary Motorsport gallery. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car's boxy yet aerodynamic design pays off in terms of performance. While having a statistically lower top speed than its rival, the Turismo Classic, and a much heavier weight, the car is still agile and has acceptable acceleration. The lengthy design causes oversteer at times, but is still able to maneuver relatively well. It shares its engine sound with the Infernus, and features a rear-engine, rear wheel drive configuration. The Infernus Classic is powered by a large V12 apparent when the engine's hood is opened. Due to bugs involving the Infernus Classic's suspension, the car understeers when turning right and oversteers when turning left. This is caused by the rear right wheel constantly "bouncing" similar to the Banshee 900R's rear wheels. This has been fixed in the updated version of 1.39. GTA Online Overview V12 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery Infernus-Classic-Promo.PNG|The Infernus Classic in an official trailer. InfernusClassic-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Infernus Classic on Legendary Motorsport. Infernus-Classic-GTA-O-Advertisement.gif|A promotional preview of the Classic Infernus, showing the pop-up headlights. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $915,000. Video Trivia *The Infernus Classic includes pop-up headlights, making it one of only seven vehicles in the franchise to do so, the others being the ZR-350, Hakumai, Dukes, Tropos Rallye, Ruiner 2000, and the Turismo Classic. See Also *Infernus - Both the modern version and the original 3D Universe classic rendition of the Infernus. *Turismo Classic - Another classic vehicle to be added in the same update for GTA Online. *Penetrator - A similar classic supercar introduced in the Import/Export update. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Classic Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles with hidden headlamps Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles with non-standard door designs